Harry Potter e as Filhas de Atlantis
by Raye Minamino
Summary: Harry está em seu sexto ano e tem sonhos da qual aparecem misteriosas mulheres. De volta a escola, alunos chegam sem contar que ele terá SEIS ajudas extras contra Voldemort...


Este fic é uma espécie de crossover entre Harry Potter e The Goddess (fanzine que tenho com umas amigas minhas). Espero que gostem.

**Disclaimer:** Como todos estão descabelados de saber, Harry Potter não pertence a mim, mas sim á Rowlling sensei... Mas o The Goddess são prioridades minha e de minhas amigas...

**Sinopse:** Harry está em seu sexto ano e sua vida muda, de certa forma, com a chegada de alunos novos. Sem contar que sua luta com Voldemort terá uma ajudinha extra... aliás, seis e muito poderosas...

**Spoilers:** PF, CS, PA, CdF e OdF

**N/A:** Já aviso que o The Goddess (As Deusas) tem uma história completamente diferente de Harry Potter.

* * *

_**Harry Potter e as Filhas de Atlantis**_

**Alunos Novos**

Harry estava agora no começo de sua adolescência e seus hormônios estavam começando a aflorar. Já fazia um certo tempo que não tinha pesadelos e que sua cicatriz não doía. Estava aliviado por isso, mas já começava a estranhar, pois isso poderia ser um sinal de que Voldemort estava tramando algo. Sabia que isso também não poderia durar muito tempo. Os únicos sonhos que tinha ultimamente eram com lugares estranhos e mulheres poderosas. O primeiro foi com uma mulher que tinha cabelos curtos cinza, olhos vazios de um cinza quase prata e ela falava com almas que viviam lhe cercando e também estava acompanhada de um lobo. No segundo sonho era de uma mulher de cabelos longos, até o chão, amarrados e de um tom de vermelho intenso. Olhos fulminantes que revelavam serem das cores vermelho, laranja e amarelo.Ao seu redor tinha fogo e em seu ombro havia uma fênix. No terceiro foi uma mulher de cabelos verdes e olhos cor de esmeralda. Havia muitas plantas e flores no bosque onde estava e ela estava encostada a um cavalo tocando uma espécie de flauta. No quarto foi outra mulher de aparência serena e calma, cabelos e olhos brancos sentada em uma nuvem e uma borboleta voava alegremente a sua volta. No quinto, este fez a cicatriz de Harry estremecer, também era de uma mulher, só que com cabelos pretos e olhos diabolicamente negros. Ela estava sentada num trono em forma de túmulo, havia muitos corpos em decomposição e caveiras que faziam reverências diante dela, havia um gato preto em seu colo. O quarto foi de uma mulher de cabelos azul água, olhos azuis claros e aparência séria. Ela tinha uma calda e vivia na água acompanhada de um golfinho. Harry nunca entendeu estes sonhos, de certa forma até gostava, pois não tinha morte, nem comensais e nem Voldemort. Mas o sétimo sonho foi horrível: todas elas apareceram juntas e guerreavam entre elas. Depois mostrou todas elas morrendo, uma com a espada cravada no peito, a outra queimada, as outras... sem ar, enterrada viva, afogada e apedrejada. Ao ter este sonho, Harry acordou suando frio, eram cenas horríveis. Deu um pulo quando escutou a voz horrível de seu tio na porta:

MOLEQUE! ACORDE AGORA! UM DE SEUS AMIGOS ESTRANHOS ESTÁ NA SALA! VENHA JÁ! – Harry se levantou, pôs seus óculos e desceu. Ao chegar viu que na sala estavam uma dupla de ruivos, eram Rony e Sr. Weasley.

E aí Harry, está pronto para irmos lá pra casa? – falou Rony animado.

Ãhn? – Harry estranhou.

Casa... lembra que nós o convidamos? – perguntou o ruivo ao amigo.

Ah sim! – afirmou o moreno sem-graça. Aqueles sonhos estavam perturbando muito ele. Ele subiu, se vestiu e terminou de arrumar sua mala e desceu. Entrou no carro do Sr. Weasley e nem seu deu o trabalho de dar uma última olhada nos Dursley, só os veria dali um ano. Ele começou a se lembrar das cenas do sonho, cada sofrimento delas e seus últimos suspiros. "Se eu pudesse, teria as ajudado", pensou ele. Ele acordou de seu transe com a voz de Rony.

E aí Harry, feliz por estar fazendo aniversário? – perguntou o amigo, mas Harry o olhou confuso, o ruivo percebeu. – Alôô! Tem alguém aí? Harry, hoje é seu aniversário... cara você anda muito avoado... – ele estava fazendo 16 anos e nem percebeu? Começou a se preocupar...

Depois de 10 minutos de viagem, finalmente estavam na Toca. Harry desceu do carro e foi calorosamente recebido pela Sra. Weasley e por Gina. Jorge e Fred vieram depois e, como de costume, lhe pregaram uma peça.

Fred! Jorge! Parem com isso... Harry querido, você já tomou café? – perguntou Sra. Weasley preocupada. Harry balançou a cabeça em sinal de "não". Ela o levou imediatamente para dentro para comer alguma coisa. Harry estava com seu estômago roncando de fome, mas aliviou com uma bela torta de abóbora que a mãe de Rony tinha feito.

Depois do pequeno aperitivo, todos os Weasley o cobriram de presentes. Ele ganhou uma luva de tricô da Sra. Weasley, dos gêmeos uma bela luva de apanhador, de Rony e Gina uma réplica de apanhador de quadribol. Rony se aproximou com outro embrulho nas mãos:

Esse é da Mione, Harry! – falou o ruivo entregando o presente.

Ué! Mas onde ela est�? – perguntou Harry.

Ela viajou para o Brasil com os pais e disse que possivelmente voltaria um pouco antes para passar o resto das férias conosco! – explicou Rony. Harry se sentiu meio triste pela amiga não estar perto, mas sabia que em breve a veria. Ele abriu o presente e dentro tinha um livro sobre acontecimentos fantásticos e desastrosos na história._ "Bem típico dela me dar um livro!", _pensou ele com um sorriso.

Harry guardou os presentes e foi para fora com os gêmeos, Rony e Gina praticar quadribol.

Assim que o sol se pôs os jovens voltaram suados e animados. A Sra. Weasley mandou-os se lavarem para irem jantar. Logo depois, durante a refeição, Harry se virou para Rony:

Depois quero te contar os sonhos que venho tendo á noite. – cochichou.

Pesadelo? – perguntou Rony meio preocupado.

Não, quer dizer até agora só um ou dois, mas nada ligado á Voldemort. – falou Harry e Rony tremeu de aflição ao ouvir o nome.

O que os dois estão cochichando...? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

Nada, conversa de homem! – retrucou Rony e a ruiva fez cara feia.

Seu chato! – rebateu ela.

Intrometida! – zangou-se ele.

Chega os dois! – interrompeu a mãe com raiva. Os dois não discutiram mais e depois que terminaram de comer, Rony arrastou Harry para o quarto. Harry se sentou em sua cama, enquanto Rony fechava a porta e se juntava ao amigo.

Então... – incentivou o ruivo.

Bem, foi uma série de sonhos. Todos eles envolviam mulheres muito poderosas... – começou o moreno.

Nossa, _isso_ é diferente – falou Rony com um sorriso malicioso, Harry entendeu e corou.

Não Rony! Não é nada disso! – retrucou nervoso – Em cada sonho era uma mulher diferente. Elas tinham poderes, não sei ao certo...

Que tipo de poderes?

Bem, a do primeiro sonho era uma mulher fria com várias almas em volta... a do segundo era uma mulher com uma expressão violenta, rústica e tinha muito fogo neste sonho. E assim foi durante quatro dias: mulheres bonitas em cenários de terra, água, ar e teve um que é de dar medo! Uma mulher toda de preto, olhar de demônio, estava sentada em uma espécie de lápide e vários corpos a glorificavam como uma rainha ou... deusa? – explicou Harry massageando sua cicatriz. – Esse era horrível!

E o de ontem á noite? – perguntou Rony boquiaberto com o que amigo contara.

Bem, este elas, todas elas, guerreavam umas contra as outras e morriam.

Puxa! Será que é algum aviso? – perguntou Rony ainda mais assustado.

Não sei! Seja lá o que elas forem ou o significado destes sonhos, saberemos em breve... – respondeu Harry olhando para o céu estrelado.

O mês correu rápido e faltava apenas uma semana para o ano letivo começar. Harry estava do lado de fora folheando o livro que Hermione tinha lhe dado, Rony tinha ido com o pai ao Ministério. Ele insistiu para Harry ir junto, mas este não queria, entrar lá o lembraria da horrível experiência que passou no ano passado. Ano em que Sírius Black, seu padrinho e único "parente" mais próximo (o que mais se importava), morreu. Distraído ao passar página por página, não notou uma sombra se formando perto dele.

O livro está interessante? – perguntou uma voz. Harry teve um sobressalto de susto e olhou.

MIONE! – gritou animado ao ver a amiga e logo se levantou para abraça-la fortemente. A menina retribuiu.

Estava com saudades! Você... está melhor...? – perguntou Hermione receosa. Harry entendia o que ela queria dizer e sorriu timidamente.

Sim, obrigado.

Bem, onde estão Rony, Gina...? – a amiga olhava para todos os lados.

Rony foi ao Ministério com o Sr. Weasley, Gina foi fazer compras com a Sra. Weasley e Fred e Jorge foram ao Beco Diagonal. E aí, como foi no Brasil? – Harry guiava a amiga para dentro da casa.

Muito legal! Têm cada coisa, cultura, as praias...

Puxa...

Quais as novidades? – perguntou a morena se se sentando à mesa, juntamente com o amigo. Ele respirou fundo.

Bem... – e contou toda a história. Detalhes que havia esquecido e que agora se lembrava.

Difícil de se dizer... – falou ela pensativa.

Bem, se não tem nada ligado á Voldemort, então não tem com o que se preocupar, né?

Não Harry! Não diga uma coisa que você não tem certeza. De certa forma está ligado á Voldemort SIM! O que não se sabe é se é bom ou ruim. Têm muitas explicações para isso. Espere o próximo sonho, aí veremos... – depois disso Harry não disse mais nada sobre ao assunto. Os dois estavam conversando animadamente quando a Sra. Weasley chegou com Gina, que, assim que viu a amiga, correu para abraça-la, a mãe da ruiva fez o mesmo.

Quando chegou querida? – perguntou a boa senhora.

Não faz muito tempo.- respondeu se soltando gentilmente do abraço de Sra. Weasley.

Logo, logo Rony e Arthur vão chegar... – disse a Sra. Weasley para os três jovens. Gina subiu para seu quarto com as coisas de Hermione. Esta iria segui-la, mas Harry a puxou em direção ao jardim. Ele queria continuar a conversa que estavam tendo sobre os sonhos. Mas assim que ele abriu a boca, Rony apareceu na frente deles com o Sr. Weasley.

MIONE! Já chegou! – exclamou o ruivo para a amiga e a abraçando, ato repetido pelo pai do garoto. Assim que ele se afastou, Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentaram debaixo de uma árvore.

Harry, o que elas faziam no sonho? – perguntou Hermione.

Bem... Mostrava com elas eram, mas não diziam nada. Apenas sei que elas pareciam preocupadas com algo. – respondeu ele.

Será que estavam daquele jeito... por causa do último sonho, onde você as viu morta? – perguntou Rony, por sua vez.

Não sei... quem sabe... – falou ele pensativo.

_Harry estava numa sala estranha, onde parecia ser Hogwarts. Ela era grande, havia vários quadros, poltronas e um tapete com um triângulo de seis pontas. Os quadros eram de mulheres com animais e seus rostos estavam ocultos por seus cabelos._

_- Você está aí! – falou uma voz. Harry olhou para seis vultos na sua frente._

_- Quem são vocês? – perguntou trêmulo, mas com a voz firme._

_- Ei, não fique com medo amigo... – falou o vulto um pouco mais alto dos outros._

_-... Só queremos te ajudar. – falou outro vulto de voz fria. _

_- Ajudar em quê? – perguntou agressivamente._

_- Em breve você saberá... – falou um outro vulto de voz desafiadora._

Harry acordou no dia seguinte soado. Rony o olhava apreensivo.

Tá tudo bem?

Er... acho que sim... – respondeu se recuperando.

Você não parava de falar: "Quem são vocês?".

Pois é, outro sonho...

Com as moças?

Sim e não...

Como assim? – Rony começava a ficar confuso. Hermione entrou no mesmo momento.

Que foi Harry? Você não parava de gritar. – perguntou preocupada. Ele olhou dela para Rony e disse o mesmo que tinha dito para o amigo. – E...?

Desta vez eram com um lugar parecido com Hogwarts... uma sala... com vários quadros com o retrato das mulheres, poltronas... mas... – ele hesitou.

Mas...? – os amigos o encorajaram.

Apareceram seis vultos na minha frente... – respondeu ele com os olhos no teto.

Comensais da Morte? – perguntou Rony assustado.

Não... tinham voz de mulher, digo, de meninas... e disseram que iriam me ajudar... – sua atenção voltou para os amigos de novo.

Em quê? – perguntou Rony novamente. Hermione já sem paciência de tantas perguntas olhou-o com censura.

Deixe ele falar e pare de fazer perguntas idiotas! – zangou-se. As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas, mas não disse nada.

Elas não disseram... – falou Harry ignorando os dois.

Não puderam dizer mais nada porque a Sra. Weasley os chamou para tomar o café para depois irem ao Beco Diagonal.

Depois de todos terem acordado e terem comido, eles chegaram no Beco com o pó de flu. Estava cheio e eles tinham que se segurar uns nos outros para não se perderem. A Sra. Weasley os deixou sozinhos e eles foram até a livraria para comprarem os livros.

Vocês viram quantos livros pediram este ano? – falou Hermione empolgada. Harry, Rony e Gina tinham náuseas só de saberem. Na lista constatava o nome de alguns dos seguintes livros:

_Transfiguração Intermediária 6ª série – Madame Lola Maistofen_

_O livro avançado de feitiços – Bruce Rasputin_

_A Defesa Contra o Ataque das Trevas – Alexandre Naoe_

_Os Milagres das Poções – Mandy Summers_

_Herbologia para Aprendizes 6ª série – T.J. Cohen_

_Os Segredos das Runas – Alexandre Naoe_

Puxa, temos dois livros com esse tal de Alexandre Naoe? – exclamou Rony incrédulo.

Claro, ele é um dos _melhores _escritores que existe... – retrucou Hermione com seus olhos brilhando.

Xiii... Primeiro o Lockhart, depois esse tal de Naoe. – disse Rony levemente zangado. Nenhuma palavra foi dita desde então, assim que saíram da loja, Harry esbarrou em uma pessoa.

Ow, cuidado aê! – resmungou uma garota do seu tamanho, cabelos castanhos, presos numa piranha vermelha, olhos castanhos. Ela estava acompanhada de mais cinco garotas.

Desculpe. – disse ele sem-graça, se agachando para pegar seus livros. Uma delas se abaixou e o ajudou. Seus cabelos eram loiros escuros, olhos verdes mais claros do que o dele, usava uma blusa decotada, que o fez ficar levemente rubro.

Obrigado... – agradeceu ainda sem jeito.

Não tem de quê fofo... – ela respondeu com uma piscadela e ela e as outras saíram. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina olharam-nas sem entender.

O dia estava indo bom demais até Malfoy aparecer com seu insuportável pai e sua estranha mãe.

Oras, senão é o Potter cicatriz, os Weasley pobres e a Granger sangue-ruim... – zombou ele. Ao dizer "sangue-ruim", Lúcio e Narcisa olharam feio para Hermione, que encolheu.

... – Harry não respondeu, estava com o ódio crescendo em suas veias.

Que foi Potter? A serpente comeu sua língua? – disse o loiro em seu sorriso malicioso.

Por que você... – ele ia falar, mas Hermione o censurou pisando em seu pé. Ele gemeu baixinho.

Draco, você deveria escolher melhor suas companhias. Como seus educados amigos Crabe e Goyle. – falou a Sra. Malfoy. Hermione e Gina lançaram um olhar de nojo á ela, que retribuiu.

Credo mãe! A senhora acha que essas coisas aí são meus companheiros? – disse ela fazendo gesto de "essa gentinha".

Vamos Draco! Não temos que ficar perdendo tempo. – ordenou Lúcio e os três loiros saíram. Os outros não disseram nada, apenas os fuzilavam com o olhar enquanto desapareciam dentro da multidão.

Finalmente 1º de setembro havia chegado. Harry estava apressado fazendo suas malas, enquanto Rony tinha trabalho de colocar uma agitada Píchi na gaiola. Gui apareceu na porta:

E aí? Vamos? Mamãe está como louca lá embaixo apressada. – falou ele. Harry olhou para a mão dele e reparou em algo prateado no dedo anelar em sua mão direita. O rapaz se virou. Rony reparou no olhar do amigo.

É justamente o que está pensando... Gui está namorando sério com a Fleur Delacour já faz uns sete meses. – falou o ruivo adivinhando o pensamento de Harry. – Já estava tendo um certo clima desde que ela começou a trabalhar no Gringotes.

Depois de terminar suas malas, Harry desceu e com a pressa acabou dando um encontrão com Hermione na escada. Os dois caíram, junto com suas malas. Bichento, que estava no colo dela, correu miando alto.

Hermione... Desculpa... Você se machucou? – perguntou ele se levantando para ajudar a amiga.

Não, tudo bem... – respondeu ela dando a mão para Harry. Ela levantou e ajeitou as vestes. Um sorriu para o outro envergonhado.

Meus Deus! Por Merlin garotos, andem logo... – apressou a Sra. Weasley já angustiada com o atraso. Ela os empurrou em direção ao carro do Sr. Weasley. Gina e Rony, que ainda tentava acalmar Píchi, já estavam dentro do carro.

O Fred e o Jorge não vão? – perguntou Harry a mãe dos ruivos.

Não, eles estão tão empolgados com essa loja deles que foram imediatamente abri-la. – respondeu Molly.

Os dois garotos entraram no carro. Hermione segurava Bichento, enquanto este se agitava em seu colo.

Ao chegarem na estação de trem, que estava horrivelmente cheia, trataram de irem logo para a plataforma 9 ½ . Todos se despediram calorosamente e passaram discretamente pela passagem. No mundo bruxo não estava diferente do mundo trouxa. Bruxos e bruxas passavam por todos os lados numa incrível pressa e impaciência, xingando quem se esbarravam.

Eles imediatamente entraram no trem e trataram de procurar uma cabine. Acharam uma vazia, quer dizer, ocupada apenas por Neville Longbottom e Luna Lovegood.

O-oi para vocês – gaguejou Neville.

Olá – responderam os quatro em coro. Luna que estava distraída em outra edição do _Pasquim_ olhou sonhadoramente para eles.

Oi – cantarolou, olhou para Rony com ar sonhador – Oi Ronald.

Rony a encarou temeroso.

Oi – retribuiu num sorriso amarelo.

Rony, temos que ir para a cabine dos monitores para receber novas ordens. – falou Hermione e os dois saíram pela porta. Harry os olhou saindo. Ainda sentia uma pontada de inveja de Rony, queria ter sido monitor.

Logo, logo eles estão aí. – confortou Gina. Harry lhe deu um sorriso em resposta.

Neste instante a porta abre brutalmente aparecendo duas garotas. Uma de cabelos castanhos presos a um rabo-de-cavalo falso, olhar inexpressivo, acompanhado de uma pequena garota de cabelos ruivos, um pouco mais forte do de Gina, olhar ingênuo. A mais alta analisou friamente a cabine e as pessoas.

Hunf! Está ocupada! – indagou e bateu a porta de volta. Harry, Gina e Neville se entreolharam. Até Luna olhou assustada.

Quem eram? – perguntou Neville ainda com medo do olhar que a estranha garota tinha lhes lançado.

Sei l�! – respondeu Harry. Neste instante aparecem Rony e Hermione na cabine. Rony estava com as orelhas vermelhas.

Deixe-me adivinhar... Malfoy? – arriscou o moreno a amiga. Esta lhe deu um sinal positivo.

Ele implicou com o cabelo dele. – falou Hermione com a cara cansada. – Ah! Novidades...

Qual? Outro torneio? Outra escola vai se hospedar em Hogwarts? – perguntou Gina em expectativa.

Não! – respondeu a morena corada lembrando da época e... de Krum. Rony lhe lançou um olhar malvado.

Na verdade... são alunos novos... – falou ele por sua vez ainda com o olhar em Hermione.

Alunos novos? De onde? – perguntou Harry.

Parece que é do Brasil, mas não disseram o nome da escola. – respondeu Hermione.

Bem, veremos quando chegarmos lá... – disse o garoto moreno voltando sua atenção para um sapo de chocolate.

A viagem não demorou muito para os que estavam distraídos numa divertida conversa. Harry, Rony e Gina falavam sobre quadribol, Hermione entediada naquela conversa, mergulhou sua atenção em _O Segredo das Runas_ de um de seus escritores prediletos. Neville por sua vez falava baixinho com seu sapo e Luna continuava lendo o _Pasquim_ de ponta cabeça. Logo se escutou o barulho do trem parando. Os alunos saiam afobados, colidindo com outros. Rony e Hermione sofriam para manterem os jovens alunos que iam para o primeiro ano. Enquanto isso, Harry, Gina. Neville e Luna procuravam uma carruagem. Acharam uma vazia e trataram de entrar. Harry e Luna pararam para verem os estranhos "cavalos", os mesmos do quinto ano. Trocaram um olhar cúmplice e entraram dentro da carruagem. Logo os outros dois amigos se juntaram a eles. Gina conversava baixinho e corada com Hermione, também rubra. Rony olhava feio para elas, Luna, vez ou outra, lançava olharzinhos discretos e sonhadores para o ruivo, Neville cochilava e Harry apenas admirava a paisagem.

Logo eles desceram e foram para o Salão Principal. Todos os alunos já estavam nas mesas de suas respectivas casas quando Alvo Dumbledore, diretor da escola, se pôs a falar.

Ol�, gostaria de dar as boas-vindas aos novos alunos e desejar que vocês se dêem muito bem em seu primeiro ano. E também aos veteranos e dizer-lhes que desejo que vocês continuem aprendendo com força e, para alguns, juízo... – falou o bom diretor lançando um olhar divertido a Harry, Rony e Hermione, que riram baixinho. – Bem, tenho algo a dizer-lhes...

Enquanto o diretor falava, Harry lançou um olhar a cadeira na mesa dos professores, ao lado de Snape. Havia um homem alto, jovem, cabelos negros caindo nos olhos, olhos tão claros que chegavam a ser quase cinzas, físico definido. Harry cutucou os amigos e apontou para a direção da mesa. Hermione abriu a boca com a visão. O professor era muito bonito e ela, que até reparava, mas era discreta, não pôde evitar uma exclamação.

Nossa! – Rony lhe lançou um olhar muito feio. Hermione retribuiu o olhar. – Que foi? Não posso mais achar um homem bonito? – retrucou. Rony abriu a boca para responder, mas Harry o interrompeu.

Deve ser o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... – arriscou. Os amigos concordaram. Neste instante começou a seleção das casas.

_Jake Nichols, Lufa-Lufa_

_Natalie Green, Corvinal _

_Alice Portman, Sonserina_

_Luke Parker, Grifinória_

As casas davam calorosos aplausos em boas-vindas aos novos colegas. Assim que a seleção acabou, Dumbledore voltou a falar.

Gostaria de dizer que este ano teremos novos alunos em Hogwarts. E também dois novos professores... – ele informou. Todas as casas se agitaram e murmuravam entre elas. – Bem, bem... Quero lhes apresentar... Osten Bergoy em História da Magia – um homem magro, loiro e de uma aparência "desconfiante" se levantou, jogando beijinhos e segurando um gato que tinha um enorme laço cor rosa choque - ... Ele estará substituindo o professor que está de licença... e também o professor Seth Kayto – o belo moreno se levanta, arrancando gritinhos das garotas e olhares enojados dos garotos – que estará na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – outro murmúrio se espalhou pelo salão. – Agora, dêem boas-vindas aos alunos vindos do Brasil. – falou ele finalmente e nove jovens passavam entre as mesas da Sonserina e da Corvinal. Todos lhes lançavam olhares curiosos.

Começaremos em ordem alfabética. – falou a professora McGonagall por sua vez. – _Aléxia Naoe!_ – chamou e uma garota de aparência rebelde, cabelos negros, olhos diabolicamente da mesma cor se dirigiu para o centro. Hermione se mexeu desconfortavelmente em seu lugar, Rony tremeu, mas Harry sentiu uma pontada em sua cicatriz.

O chapéu nem foi colocado direito na cabeça da garota quando o chapéu gritou de forma sombria.

_SONSERINA!_

A menina sorriu triunfante enquanto se dirigia a casa. Harry percebeu que Malfoy tinha um sorriso vencedor nos lábios, Aquilo não ia dar em coisa boa...

_Andrei Netz!_

Um jovem loiro, robusto ia até a cadeira passando suas mãos em seus cabelos arrepiados. As meninas gritavam. Ele se sentou.

_LUFA-LUFA!_

As jovens da casa se levantaram para receber o rapaz.

_Anjy Rives!_

A menina loira, rosto de boneca, que Harry reconheceu por ser a garota do decote no Beco Diagonal, se sentou, mas, assim como Aléxia, não foi preciso colocar o chapéu e ele gritou.

_LUFA-LUFA!_

Ela foi cantarolando, se colocando ao lado de Andrei.

_Aron Luy!_

Um menino de cabelos loiros com gel, expressão severa seguiu o caminho.

_SONSERINA!_

Novamente a Sonserina aplaudia e Draco se sentia como num reino.

_Lyv Akayama!_

Desta vez uma garota de traços orientais, cabelos longos e negros, presos a duas tranças, se assustou quando o Chapéu Seletor gritou em seu ouvido:

_LUFA-LUFA!_

A menina seguiu resmungando algo e se sentando ao lado de Anjy.

Será possível que ninguém vem para a Grifinória? – resmungou Rony. Todos os seus colegas de casa pensavam o mesmo.

_Neese Sullivan! _

Outra menina, Harry se lembrou dela. Era a mesma que tinha esbarrado nele no Beco Diagonal. Ela tinha uma expressão desafiadora, cabelos castanhos escuros, presos numa piranha vermelha, olhos da mesma cor. Assim que se aproximou para sentar o chapéu a olhou e gritou, sem ao menos ter sido colocado na cabeça dela:

_GRIFINÓRIA!_

Ela sorriu e seguiu para a mesa diante de afobados aplausos dos grifinórios.

Puxa, até que enfim. – falou Rony satisfeito. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Harry e Hermione na frente deles.

Eu tenho a impressão de já tê-la visto em algum lugar... – murmurou Harry para os amigos. Eles sentiram alguém que estava atrás de Hermione. Era Neese e olhava para o lugar vago ao lado da menina. A nova aluna olhou para Hermione:

Posso... me sentar... aqui? – perguntou ela levemente sem-graça.

Claro! – respondeu a outra em um sorriso e cedeu o lugar. Neese se sentou sem jeito e todos a olhavam. Ela lançou um sorriso amarelo. Hermione se virou para ela:

Sou Hermione Granger – apresentou-se oferecendo a mão, que Neese apertou satisfeita.

Ronald Weasley, mas me chame de Rony – falou o ruivo.

Ol�, Neese Sullivan. – respondeu ela. Harry hesitou em se apresentar, mas assim que o ia fazer, a menina o interrompeu.

Você é Harry Potter, né? – ela notou a cara dele. – Não esquenta, não vou te encher de perguntas e nem fazer nada que eu tenho certeza que você não vai gostar.

Harry a olhou surpreso. Ninguém nunca tinha feito isso. Sempre o enchia de perguntas das quais ele detestava responder. Ele gostou disso e sorriu para ela.

_Phillip Fyr!_

Um garoto magro, estatura média, cabelos negros e "lambidos" para trás, olhos verdes, mas ocultos pelos óculos fundo de garrafa. Tinha aparelho nos dentes. Ele se aproximou desajeitadamente e o chapéu anunciou:

_GRIFINÓRIA!_

Ah não! Diga que não é verdade... – lamentou Neese. Harry, Rony e Hermione a olharam confusos, ela percebeu. – Vocês não sabem o que terei que agüentar!

O menino de longe mandou um "tchauzinho" para ela, mas pareceu desapontado por não ter visto um lugar vago perto dela. Neese sorriu contente.

_Shell Smart!_

Uma pequena menina ruiva, que tinha seus 13 anos, olhos de um tom castanho, quase vermelhos, a mesma da cabine se dirigiu ao centro:

_CORVINAL!_

Ela desceu pulando, mas ao parar na frente das mesas olhava confusa para todas, não sabia qual era a Corvinal. Luna acenou para que a pequena se sentasse entre ela e Cho Chang.

_Sierra Galdy!_

A menina séria e sem expressão da cabine, que estava junto com a ruivinha, marchou sem nem ao menos desviar sua atenção para o lado. Na mesa dos professores, Seth, professor de Defesa, lhe dirigiu um sorriso maroto, que ela percebeu e ficou levemente corada, mas ainda mantinha sua mesma expressão. Assim como as outras garotas, ela mal se aproximou e o chapéu gritou:

_SONSERINA!_

Ela lançou um olhar de desgosto e seguiu, se sentando na beirada da mesa. Os sonserinos tentavam lhe dar os parabéns, mas ela lançava um olhar de puro ódio a eles.

Bem, bem... Quero dizer parabéns aos novos alunos e espero que se dêem muito bem com seus novos colegas – falou Dumbledore com um animado sorriso – Agora... Bom apetite!

No mesmo momento as quatro mesas se encheram de comidas e guloseimas. Rony imediatamente encheu seu prato, Neese observava de boca aberta a rapidez do ruivo para pegar a comida. Hermione o olhava com nojo.

Por Deus Rony! Tenha um pouco de educação. – retrucou. Rony a olhou feio.

Ser á ki vocsxê naumn mne dteichxa em pass? – falou com a boca cheia. Hermione fungou nervosa e voltou sua atenção para a nova amiga, que ria muito, tanto que...

Você está chorando por quê? – perguntou meio preocupada.

Eu não estou chorando... estou... rindo... h�, h�, há... – falou a morena com dificuldade, os três a olharam intrigados. Neese era assim, sempre que ria muito acabava por chorar.

Depois do jantar, todos se retiram para as salas comunais, estava tarde e os monitores tinham que ensinar o caminho para os primeiros anos. Quando Rony e Hermione se retiraram, Harry ficou sozinho com Neese.

De que escola você veio? – perguntou a ela para puxar assunto.

Vim da Academia de Magia e Feitiçaria Brasileira. – respondeu ela.

Legal!

NEESSSE! – uma voz desengonçada gritou pelas costas da menina. Era Phillip Fyr, ou melhor, Phil. Por usar aparelho o garoto tinha um pouco de dificuldade em falar. Ela deu um pulo, quase derrubando Harry no chão.

Não faça mais ISSO! – gritou Neese.

Mas Neessse...

Tá bom Phil... – disse cansada – Phil este é...

HARRY POTTER! – gritou ele. Harry suspirou derrotado. Neese pisou no pé do menino, que entendeu e ficou quieto.

Logo em seguida chegam Hermione e Rony, ao mesmo tempo em as outras meninas aparecem. Todos ficam se encarando sem saber o que dizer, então Neese quebrou o gelo.

Oi meninas, pessoal – disse se referindo a Harry, Rony e Hermione – Estas aqui são Sierra, Lyv, Shell, Aléxia e Anjy... Meninas... – se virando para elas –... Estes são Rony Weasley, Hermione Granger e Harry Potter... – quando ela mencionou o último nome, automaticamente as meninas o olharam. Harry se sentia constrangido com o olhar delas. Anjy tinha um sorriso maroto e o olhava de cima á baixo, Aléxia o olhava como se não fosse humano, Lyv tinha seus olhos brilhando, mas Shell apenas observava.

Nooossaaa! Você é o Harry Potter! Você é muito mais bonito de perto! Você sabia que eu tenho um bando de amiga que te acha maravilhoso? Você é um herói! Bl�, bl�, blá... – Lyv não parava de falar, o que fazia o pobre garoto ficar mais corado do que estava, mas se calou ao ver o olhar de severidade de Neese e Sierra.

Grande coisa que ele é Harry Potter. – falou Sierra simplesmente.

Você é tão forte como os outros dizem? – perguntou Aléxia num sorriso malicioso. Harry a esta altura não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Rony se escondia atrás de Hermione por causa de Aléxia.

Não só mais forte como mais bonito também... – indagou Anjy numa piscadela. Shell ainda observava sem entender.

Quem é Harry Potter? – perguntou olhando para todos com seus olhinhos de criança. Todos abaixaram o olhar para ela.

Ele... – respondeu Neese indicando Harry, como uma coisa muita óbvia.

Você não sabe quem é Harry Potter? – perguntou Aléxia indignada.

Sei... ele... – respondeu fazendo o mesmo gesto de Neese.

Mas... – Aléxia já ia falando quando Neese interrompeu.

Tudo bem, é melhor irmos... está tarde...

Cada um seguiu seu caminho. Harry, Rony e Hermione ainda olhavam para Neese esperando algo. Esta tentava de livrar de Phil que não saía de seu pé. Ela percebeu os olhares dos novos amigos.

Acharam estranho o comportamento das minhas amigas, não é? – disse ela num sorriso sarcástico, adivinhando os pensamentos do trio. – Bem, vou tentar resumir: Sierra é séria, não tá nem aí para nada. Anjy gosta muito de garotos (acho que até demais) e sempre paquera um bonito. Aléxia é uma pessoa que só se importa com ela e o resto que se dane. Shell além de ser a mais nova e ingênua, é boba. Lyv só sabe falar pelos cotovelos... Mas elas são legais...

Espera... duas são da Sonserina... Desde quando um sonserino é "legal"? – falou Rony inconformado. – A baixinha se parece com a minha irmã...

Eles pararam em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda e deram a senha:

_-Leonis_ – falou Hermione e o quadro se abriu. Os três entram na frente, mas Neese e Phil hesitaram. Hermione puxou Neese pelo braço e depois de se despedirem dos garotos subiram para o dormitório feminino.

Essse é o ssala comunal da Grifinória... legal... – disse Phil olhando o lugar. Harry e Rony se entreolharam como se compartilhassem o mesmo pensamento.

_Enquanto isso na Sonserina..._

Sierra e Aléxia estavam sentadas perto da lareira. Sierra apenas observava o crepitar do fogo. Aléxia olhava a sala comunal com muito cuidado e atenção.

Aqui é muito frio, mas até que é da hora... – falou distraidamente. Sierra a olhou de esguelha.

Até que não é tão ruim assim... – falou ela voltando sua atenção para o fogo. Neste momento Malfoy se aproximou delas, junto de Pansy, Crabe e Goyle.

Aí estão vocês. Queria dar pessoalmente as boas-vindas á Sonserina. Quanto mais sonserinos mais aliados teremos. – disse ele em um sorriso maligno. Aléxia o mediu e Sierra apenas o olhava com nojo.

Você é Draco Malfoy? – perguntou Aléxia no seu mais sombrio sorriso.

Exatamente... Vejo que já ouviu falar de mim, bem eu espero. – respondeu no mesmo sorriso que a morena.

Não sei se foi muito bem não... Ouvi alguém te chamando de picolé de ovo cru da marca Malfoy. – ela disse dando diabólicas gargalhadas. Se mais alguém estivesse presente, veria que a cara de Draco era de surpresa e indignação. Por ter a pele extremamente pálida dava-se para ver o vermelho de raiva que apareceu em sua face. Pansy olhou perplexa para a garota, enquanto Crabe e Goyle seguravam para não acompanha-la nas risadas e acabarem punidos por isso. Sierra que até então estava quieta o mediu.

Eu acho que está mais para zero á esquerda do que para picolé cru. – disse friamente. Pela primeira vez (eu acho) Draco não sabia se defender ou até mesmo rebater, virou as costas e correu para o dormitório masculino, para evitar os constantes olhares e risadinhas que haviam aparecido no lugar.

Vou me divertir muito aqui. – falou Aléxia ironicamente para Sierra e acompanhando com o olhar a disparada do loiro.

Pois pra mim vai ser a coisa mais chata da minha vida. – falou a outra e se levantou para o dormitório feminino. Aléxia a acompanhou.

_Na Corvinal..._

Shell estava sentada numa mesa admirando as cores da sala. Estava sozinha e nenhuma de suas amigas tinha isso para a mesma casa que ela. Alguém se sentou ao seu lado, era uma garota de cabelos loiros, sujos e mal-cortados, olhos quase prateados e saltados como se estivesse toda hora surpresa. Ela tinha uma aparência estranha, como se fosse louca ou algo do tipo e tinha um exemplar do _Pasquim_ na mão direita. Era Luna Lovegood e olhava a pequena como se ela fosse um _ET_.

Está se sentindo sozinha? Não se preocupe, serei sua amiga. – falou a menina em uma voz sonhadora. Shell sorriu meigamente, não estaria mais isolada. – Me chamo Luna Lovegood.

A loira ergueu a mão para a ruivinha que apertou feliz.

Me chamo Shell Lee Smith Smart, prazer.

Noosaaa, que nome cumprido... – falou Luna com uma voz sombria e olhar arregalado para Shell.

As duas conversavam muito e tinha muitas coisas em comum. Mas Luna tinha alguns gostos muitos estranhos, no momento ela usava um colar que ia até o colo do busto, com bolinhas vermelhas, rosas choque e laranja cintilante, com brincos fazendo par com o colar. Ela tinha um brasão no peito escrito "Weasley é nosso rei!" (depois que aqueles broches se espalharam por Hogwarts no quinto ano, Luna não teve coragem de jogar fora, depois da vitória de Rony como goleiro da Grifinória). Em sua conversa com a nova amiga ela não deixava de contar que seu pai era editor chefe do _Pasquim_ e das viagens que eles faziam nas férias da escola. Shell escutava tudo com muita admiração, seus grandes olhos brilhavam com cada história que a loira contava.

Então, gostou de ter sido selecionada para a Corvinal? – perguntou Luna mudando radicalmente de assunto. Shell a olhou confusa

Pra onde? Cornival? – estranhou, não sabia do que a menina á sua frente estava falando. Luna que nunca foi de expressar outra coisa a não ser birutice ou surpresa, teve a sua vez de olhar estranho para a ruiva.

_-Corvinal_... – destacou a palavra – é a casa onde você está agora.

Casa? Eu não estou em casa, eu estou na escola... – disse ela ainda sem entender. Luna não sabia o que falar, também porque tinha entrado em estado sonhador novamente, com uma Shell confusa na sua frente.

_Na Lufa-Lufa..._

Anjy estava em pé num canto da sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa, entediada de ver Andrei assediando as garotas com sua beleza e seu alto egocentrismo. Tinha ciúmes que todas aquelas garotas afobadas olhassem para ele como se fosse o último homem da face da Terra. Lyv passava por ela no momento e a outra tratou de puxar a amiga para perto.

Você fica aqui comigo. – balbuciou Anjy. Lyv a olhou com descrença.

Por que? Você não manda em mim. – retrucou a mestiça irritada.

Eu sei, mas... Tsc, Lyv você está vendo como ele se exibe para aquelas _galinhas_? – disse a loira extremamente zangada. – Ele olha para todas, menos pra mim, ai que ódio! Quer saber... "Tô" nem aí. Ah...aaaahh – gemeu em voz de choro - ... eu queria ter ido para a Grifinória! Não para a Lufa-Lufa! Ficar perto daquele gato do Harry Potter! Nossa, gente ele é lindooo! A Neese me paga, rabuda! Ela não é mais minha SMA (Super Melhor Amiga), ela vai ver... – Anjy não parava. Lyv estava indignada

"_Caramba! Quando ela quer, ela fica pior do que eu...!"_, pensou com seus olhos entreabertos. Também queria ter ido para a Grifinória, lá estava sua melhor amiga, que conhece desde pequena. Mas não, tinha que aturar Anjy... Não que ela não gostasse da amiga, mas a loira tinha assuntos e atitudes que ela definitivamente nunca entenderia. Anjy só sabia falar de roupas na moda, de marca ou caras, romance, choramingar e falar também, claro, sobre garotos. Lyv não se sentia bem com tais assuntos, estava acostumada a rir junto de Neese, de falarem sobre animes, mangás, falar muito perto dela ou até mesmo de curtirem com a cara de Phil. Tinha apenas uma coisa em comum com Anjy: saber quando caçoar dos professores. Lyv se sentiu cansada. Neste momento, Anna Abott se aproxima delas.

Vocês são novas não são... sou Anna, monitora da Lufa-Lufa. Já sabem onde vão dormir? – perguntou gentilmente. As duas meninas balançaram a cabeça. – Mostrarei para vocês quando quiserem... e então da onde vieram?

Academia de Magia e Feitiçaria Brasileira. – respondeu Lyv num sorriso. Os olhos de Anna brilharam.

Puxa, já li muito sobre lá... É verdade que no hall de entrada tem uma arara azul esculpida? – perguntou maravilhada. Anjy e Lyv se olharam e trocaram sorrisos, retribuindo um sim para a garota.

Depois de conversa vai e conversa vem, Anna se tornou amiga das duas...

E este era apenas o primeiro dia de um longo ano que eles teriam e... enfrentariam...

(CONTINUA...)

* * *

**N/A1:** Puxa, finalmente terminei. Acabou saindo mais cumprido do que imaginava. Esta é a fic que mais me deu trabalho.

Gente, me custou para escrever algo que lhes agradassem, enton... non se esqueçam das reviews... please!

**N/A2: **Gostaria de mandar um sssssuuuuuppeer beijo para minhas friends: **Gisela**, Gi (dona da **Shell**), **Shaiene**, Shá (dona da **Sierra**), **Raíssa,** Rai (dona da **Lyv**), **Thaís**, Táta (dona da **Aléxia**) e para a **Jackeline**, Jacke (dona da **Anjy**) e, um especial para a **_Rafaela_** (antes que ela proteste), que está longe e que é meio impossível de vê-la! Não se preocupe, mais para frente ela, a person, aparece... :p (Para quem lê isto e non entendo, breve entenderão...). E dizer tb que vcs foram minha maior inspiração para escrever esta fic misturando nossos persons com Harry Potter!


End file.
